


growing families

by Birdschach



Series: Corrin Ship Week 2017 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin Ship Week, F/F, In That Weird Fire Emblem Way, Incest, Multi, Nipple Play, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, but no actual incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: For Princess Corrin, the previous months had been tumultuous, to say the least. Being returned to Hoshido, only to be forced to choose between the family she was raised by, and the family of her birth. Choosing neither, and somehow managing to forge a peace between Nohr and Hoshido that would hopefully last for ages. But, with peace came the effects of the strange new bonds formed during the conflict.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Corrin Ship Week day 3, prompt, Mulitplied! Idk, i tried.

For Princess Corrin, the previous months had been tumultuous, to say the least. Being returned to Hoshido, only to be forced to choose between the family she was raised by, and the family of her birth. Choosing neither, and somehow managing to forge a peace between Nohr and Hoshido that would hopefully last for ages. But, with peace came the effects of the strange new bonds formed during the conflict.

And Corrin, having brought two royal families together, found that her family had multiplied in size.

~X~

Of course, this led to some problems. Despite the peace between the two countries, some of the Royals still have differences to sort out. One sizable difference is between Camilla and HInoka, both of whom struggle to be Corrin’s favorite older sister. Honestly, however, Corrin finds it more and more difficult to see either of them as her sister. Knowing the truth of her birth, both of them become something else, to the princess. Her love for them does not fade in the slightest, but… something else rises up in its place.

Something the Princess is rather terrified to admit to either of her sisters, especially as both of them insist Corrin is  _ still _ their sister. And as they fawn over the princess, hoping to win her favor. It is impossible for her to tell them how badly she  _ wants _ them, both of them, either on their own or… together.

_ Together _ is an image Corrin struggles to push aside. Camilla on one side, the doting older sister, showing her what to do, making sure she has a delightful time. Hinoka on the other, the flustered, awkward older sister, who has no idea what she’s doing, but is trying her  _ damnedest _ to show Corrin a good time. And all the while, the two would compete. But how could she ever bring that up to them? To the sisters who loved her so dearly?

Any time she thinks about it, Corrin’s face grows flushed, and her heart begins to race. She wants nothing more than to  _ tell _ them what she wants, to just be up front about it. The more she fantasizes about them, the harder it is to keep her composure whenever they’re around. She finds her eyes linger more and more on them, Camilla’s face, those full, soft lips, and her incredible figure. Hinoka’s long, shapely legs, she wants to see  _ more  _ of them, every bit of them if possible, and wants to savor just how different her figure is from Camilla's.

~X~

Naturally, the heat of the baths spurs these fantasies on. Corrin is lucky enough to have the hot spring to herself, this afternoon, and finds it hard  _ not _ to dwell on the time she spent with her sisters earlier in the day. She indulges herself, slowly slipping a hand between her legs, touching herself while submerged in the steamy water. The princess shuts her eyes, slowly working her finger into her folds, though the fabric of her panties is still in the way.

Losing herself in her fantasy, she fails to notice someone entering. Even as they undress, and prepare to join her, Corrin is oblivious. It isn’t until a familiar voice rings out that Corrin realizes she may not be as alone as she thought.

“Oh, dear, sweet Corrin! I didn’t expect to find you here, and looking so tense at that!” Camilla says, tossing her hair, as she finishes piling up her clothes. The Nohrian princess is clad in nothing more than her small clothes now, an absolutely  _ criminal _ sight, and Corrin suddenly worries that the object of her fantasies knows exactly what she’s been doing. “Please, let your big sister take care of that! I’ll give you a massage, and have those muscles loosened up in no time!”

“I… I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about, big sister. I’m fine!” Corrin claims, as Camilla enters the water, and closes the distance between them. It’s an easy matter for her to pull her hand up, sure that the steaming water had kept what she was doing secret, but Corrin can’t help but feel guilty. Especially as Camilla moves in behind her, and brings her incredibly gentle hands up to the younger woman’s shoulders, and even the very  _ idea _ of a massage from Camilla excites Corirn even more.

“Please, with how knotted up these shoulders are? Just let your big sister take care of it, okay?” Camilla chimes, as her fingers begin to  _ press _ into Corrin, gently working at the tension in her muscles. “You know, Hinoka is supposed to be meeting me here… perhaps she’ll need a massage as well!”

And at the mention of her other sister, Corrin lets out a soft gasp. Luckily for her, it is just as Camilla works out a particularly troublesome knot of tension, and the wyvern rider attributes it to that, and that alone. Or so Corrin hopes, at least. There is not much time to be sure, as Hinoka enters the spring, as if summoned by Camilla’s mention of her.

“Oh. Corrin, you’re here too? And… Camilla’s already…” Hinoka says, surprised to find her sister here. The Hoshidan princess isn’t sure why she feels her cheeks reddening, or a spike of jealousy, at the sight of Camilla massaging Corrin, but the strange mix of feelings is hard to place. Camilla picks up on her gaze quickly, however.

“Hmm, Hinoka! I’m glad you’ve made it! What’s that look for, dear?” Camilla asks, pouting slightly.

“Ah! It’s nothing! I’m just surprised that both of you are here, is all,” the redhead says, looking away quickly.

“I’m glad you’re here, Hinoka!” Corrin calls out to her, and it’s true. Even if most of the excitement she feels is of a… less than pure nature. Seeing Camilla in her smallclothes was already such a delight, and now, Hinoka will be stripping down as well. The heat of her arousal spread ever further, only spurred on as Camilla continued massaging her back, slowly moving further down. 

“I’m glad you’re here too, Corrin!” Hinoka answers, forcing a smile. Why does she feel so jealous? She’s been getting closer to Camilla, sure, and the wyvern rider has a certain charm to her, and it’s not entirely Corrin she’s jealous of to begin with. Hinoka feels the same whether she thinks of Camilla, or Corrin, and the pegasus rider grows more and more confused. Beneath all that confusion, she feels something…  _ else. _ Seeing the two women together stirs up something within her, and Hinoka knows she needs to turn away. She does her best to swallow the strange feelings battling for her attentions, and turns away, undressing.

Both Camilla and Corrin watch her, eagerly, each too caught up in their own observations to notice the other’s. Camilla is so distracted, her efforts to massage Corrin fall off, her hands instead gripping Corrin softly. Perhaps, even, possessively. The two don’t break their focus, until Hinoka is entering the spring, and coming their way. Corrin notices Camilla’s grip at the same time, and turns back to look at her.

As she meets her sister’s gaze, Corrin feels her problem worsening. This was supposed to be a relaxing soak, but it’s quickly turned into something she would allow herself to fantasize. Of course, a fantasy is exactly that. Being around both of them, like this, is nothing short of dangerous. A recipe for disaster, in fact. 

“Corrin, darling, I’m afraid my focus slipped! Would you like me to continue? Of course, Hinoka could have a turn if she liked…” Camilla says, her tone light, teasing.

“I think I’m relaxed enough, now. How about you, Hinoka?” Corrin asks, hoping she doesn’t sound too eager.

“I’m not so sure. How… how was it, Corrin?” she asks, looking both Camilla and Corrin up and down. She shouldn’t be as eager to see either of them like this, with one being a foreign princess, and the other… her sister. Perhaps they have no blood relation, but still, Hinoka would hate to forsake the bond they had solely because of her selfish desires.

“It’s amazing, Camilla is excellent. I feel so relaxed now…” Corrin lies, feeling very, very far from relaxed. The warmth of the water surrounding them, coupled with the sight of both Hinoka and Camilla so exposed, would be enough all on its own, even without her earlier attempts to pleasure herself and Camilla’s massage. 

“Please, Hinoka. I can tell you’re so  _ stressed. _ Wouldn’t it be nice to  _ relax _ a bit?” Camilla says, already stepping behind Hinoka. Without hesitation, she puts her hands on the redhead’s shoulders, and begins working her thumbs into the muscle there. Hinoka gasps, a mix of surprise and pleasure, and can’t help but lean back slightly, her body brushing against Camilla’s.

Corrin watches eagerly, though she can’t help but feel guilty.

“Hinoka, you are so  _ tense _ . I think I’ll have to spend a lot of time with you on this, it’s really not healthy, you know,” Camilla says, her hands slowly working down the pegasus rider’s toned back, and the Hoshidan princess can only moan in response, as Camilla works out a particularly tight muscle. “A sound like that, Hinoka, is the highest compliment you can give your masseuse!”

“Ah! It’s… it feels good,” Hinoka admits, her face flushing. Hearing her sister moan like that, Corrin begins pressing her thighs together. She can’t imagine getting away with touching herself now, but if she can do anything to help, she must.

Just as her efforts begin to bear fruit, however, Camilla calls out.

“Corrin? I think I could use your help. Hinoka is just  _ so tense _ an extra set of hands would be great.”

The princess jumps, guiltily, wondering if Camilla somehow knew, and was trying to make her stop. Regardless, she hurries over, stepping behind Hinoka, and beside Camilla. Camilla grabs one of her hands, and guides her to Hinoka’s lower back.

“Here we go… she's really tense down here.”

“Ah… okay…”

“Just do what I did to you, Corrin. You'll be great.”

And the princess does. Her efforts are clumsy, at first, but when she manages to get a soft moan out of Hinoka, Corrin feels a rush of excitement. That rush spurs her on, and before long, both Camilla and Corrin are going at this as more than a simple massage. To make their intent even more obvious, Camilla works the straps of Hinoka’s bra off her shoulders. Their touches become more sexual; Camilla’s hands moving around to Hinoka’s chest, while Corrin’s go lower and lower. The pegasus knight is surprised, but considering how badly she’s wanted something like this as soon as she saw the two of them… she only slips back, giving them easier access. 

There is some guilt, of course, considering one of the two is Corrin. Her sister, though the two have no blood relation… she wonders, does Camilla feel a similar guilt? After all, Camilla has spent even more time with the younger princess, something that Hinoka still isn’t entirely over. It’s difficult, trying to keep everything from feeling like some sort of contest. As Camilla’s deft fingers slip beneath her bra, and roll over one of Hinoka’s nipples, causing her to whimper with pleasure, Hinoka wonders how she could ever fare in a contest like this, when Camilla has so much more…  _ appeal. _

Of course, right now both of them are focused entirely on her. Perhaps she has some appeal she's not considering, to have both of them putting so much effort into her pleasure, but Hinoka is quickly too distracted to think much about that. As Camilla becomes more involved, focusing entirely on the tips of Hinoka’s slight breasts, Corrin slides her hand around Hinoka’s hip, then down, between her legs. She begins trying her best to use whatever movements have served her in the past, but on Hinoka instead of herself. It’s difficult, without her own feeling to guide her, but between Camilla and Corrin’s efforts, Hinoka is quickly reaching her limit, even as Corrin stays above her panties.

The heat of the water all around her does nothing to help Hinoka, as she tries desperately to hold on. Camilla is far too skilled, Corrin, far too eager. Between the two of them, she doesn’t stand a chance, and the pegasus rider can feel her trimmed nails digging into her palms, as she is finally pushed past her limit. She cries out, and were it not for Camilla’s steady grip, and Corrin wrapped around her, she might have fallen. With their aid, however, she stands firm, until she has caught her breath, and her fellow princesses detach themselves from her.

“Don’t you feel  _ much _ better now, Hinoka?” Camilla asks, practically purring. “You sure did an excellent job, Corrin.”

“I… did?” she asks, sure that Camilla must be exaggerating. 

“You did, li- I mean, Corrin!” Hinoka says, turning to face the both of them. She thought that she was over her nervousness, but seeing the faces of the two who pleasured her is enough to make her face go scarlet once more. 

While Corrin is delighted by the sight, Camilla is already distracting herself once more. She turns to Corrin, and her hand drops low, resting at the base of the princess’ back. Corrin can feel the tips of Camilla’s nails, pressing against her, just above the heat of the water. It’s a thrilling feeling, and Corrin lets out a soft squeak, in spite of herself. This draws Hinoka’s attention, the redhead quickly noticing that Camilla is already starting in on Corrin, even if it is only a minor teasing.

Of course, that teasing is enough to bring up another confusing mix of emotion for the pegasus rider. She feels simultaneously jealous of Corrin, while wanting to prove that she’s better than Camilla. Before she can stop herself, she takes a quick step forward, places a hand at the back of Corrin’s neck, and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

It takes Corrin by surprise, going from a very gentle, teasing touch, to a full on kiss, but the princess rolls with it surprisingly quickly. Hinoka, however, puts far too much into it, nearly bowling Corrin over, though Camilla is quick to support her. Naturally, Camilla uses Corrin’s unsure footing to her advantage, dropping one hand between her legs, and lowering her head to rest against Corrin’s neck.

The feeling of Camilla’s soft hair, cascading down Corrin’s chest, coupled with the heat and passion of Hinoka’s mouth pressed against hers, and Camilla’s fingers slipping beneath her panties, into the water, and then her wet folds, all drive Corrin mad, and the princess wonders how she could ever stand up to their combined efforts. The answer, she learns, is that she cannot. What finally pushes her past her limit, is Camilla’s teeth, digging into the flesh of her neck, just hard enough that Corrin feels a pleasurable pain, but nowhere near hard enough to leave a mark. The Nohrian princess moans, then, her sound vibrating into Corrin’s neck, and with that, she’s gone.

Hinoka and Camilla do not let up, even as Corrin trembles from the force of her climax, moaning into Hinoka’s mouth. The redhead doesn’t break their kiss until Corrin has begun to come down, and even then, her lips linger, as if she is considering going for another. Before Hinoka can consider making another move, however, Corrin turns to Camilla.

“Did you enjoy that, Corrin? Your big sisters taking care of you?” Camilla asks, her voice songlike. She does not, however, receive a vocal answer from Corrin. Instead, the princess tugs at her bra, revealing one of the Nohrian’s ample breasts, and takes her nipple into her mouth. Camilla chuckles with delight, surprised that Corrin would take such initiative. “I take it you did, then. And that you learned a lot!”

Yet Corrin does not pull back, but instead rolls her tongue over Camilla’s nipple, then lifts a hand to her other breast, rolling her between two fingers. Camilla finally let out the slightest of moans, as Corrin sucks on her and toys with her, and the sound spurs Hinoka into action. She moves in behind the wyvern rider, and cannot believe the idea she has. Hinoka kneels, her head just above the water, and reaches up, placing a hand on each side of Camilla’s ass. Even as she does this, the wyvern rider is left wondering what will happen. Until Hinoka’s spreading her, and Camilla feels the heat of the water lapping against her. The sensation is quickly followed by Hinoka’s tongue, as the Hoshidan presses her tongue against Camilla’s ass, causing the Nohrian princess to cry out in shock.

Camilla feels her face flush, as Hinoka continues burying her face deeper, and deeper, not paying any mind to the water around her, focusing entirely on pushing her tongue into the tightness of Camilla’s ass. It takes a lot to cause such a reaction in the lilac-haired wyvern rider, but Hinoka revels in the whimpers she brings forth, and the gasps of surprise. Hinoka’s warm, wet, tongue, delving into her so  _ brazenly _ , when combined with Corrin’s clumsy efforts with her breasts, are enough to bring Camilla to a quick, shaky climax. One which has Camilla’s body clenching around Hinoka’s tongue, making the redhead whimper in surprise at the unique feeling.

It takes a moment for the three of them to pull apart, and another still before any of them speak.

“Well, that was… certainly something,” Corrin says, finally, smiling weakly.

“Ha, yeah…” Hinoka adds, unable to meet Camilla’s or Corrin’s eyes. She can’t believe the three of them did something like that, so suddenly. She wonders if she should put her foot down, and say no more of this until they grow closer?

“Mmh, yes, it was incredible. I simply can’t  _ wait _ for us to do more…” Camilla says, her tone low, sultry. And the spike of pleasure Hinoka feels at that voice is enough for whatever resolve she had built up to fade away.


End file.
